In the field of modular production, the major disadvantage is not being able to obtain flat assemblies without a separation between the intermediate panels and tubes.
All systems of this type exclusively use the round tube as a pivot point.
Mounting and unmounting using force and the complexity of certain assemblies are generally posed to the user.